


C'era una volta un re (senza regno)

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta un re (senza regno)

C’era una volta un re senza regno.   
  
E senza regina. E anche senza cavalli, senza alfieri, senza torri. E, quel che è peggio, senza pedoni.   
Era un re degli scacchi; o meglio, _era stato_ un re degli scacchi, quando aveva ancora la scacchiera (che, almeno per metà, era il suo regno), la regina, i cavalli, gli alfieri, le torri e i pedoni. E il più importante di tutti, il re avversario.   
C’erano state lunghe partite combattute; avversari sempre nuovi e diversi, uno più abile dell’altro nel decidere le strategie; interminabili conversazioni filosofiche dopo che era stato chiuso il coperchio della scatola (domande del tipo “È nato prima il re o la scacchiera?” – alcuni sostenevano la seconda ipotesi, dicendo di aver intravisto delle scacchiere senza re e cavalli, ma con soltanto dei buffi dischetti tutti uguali, che a volte venivano sovrapposti).   
Era stato molto felice, a quei tempi. Non si era mai crucciato per il fatto che fosse il re avversario ad avere sempre la prima mossa; perlomeno, non da quando aveva notato che i pezzi bianchi, a differenza di quelli neri, diventavano meno belli con il tempo, perché tendevano ad ingiallire.   
Ma a pensarci adesso (il senno di poi è una scienza esatta), era stato quello l’inizio della fine.   
Un po’ alla volta, i pezzi bianchi erano diventati sempre più sgradevoli da guardare, tanto che, anche se venivano puliti regolarmente, la gente aveva sempre l’impressione che fossero appiccicaticci. I pezzi neri erano molto più presentabili, ma da soli non potevano certo mettere insieme una partita. E, comunque, il tempo si faceva sentire anche con loro, benché non dal lato estetico. La plastica da poco con cui erano fatti cominciava a diventare opaca, a scheggiarsi. Uno dei pedoni venne decapitato in un incidente e riaggiustato con la colla sbagliata, col risultato che ogni tanto la testa si staccava di nuovo. Altri di loro si rovinarono, tanto che ormai non era più di alcun aiuto il fatto che invece di essere dei pezzi stilizzati, come quelli di legno, fossero stati fusi in forme bellissime, con i cavalli che erano veri cavalli impennati, gli alfieri con l’elmo piumato, i pedoni in armatura da guerrieri antichi. La vecchiaia colpiva tutti. Rimasero inutilizzati per molto tempo, passando da un cassetto all’altro a seconda delle esigenze di spazio, senza essere degnati di uno sguardo.   
Finché un giorno accadde l’inevitabile: un pezzo cadde dalla scatola malchiusa e praticamente si disintegrò, ad un punto tale che una riparazione non avrebbe avuto alcun senso. Le briciole finirono nella spazzatura; la scatola-scacchiera e i pezzi superstiti, però, non furono buttati via, ma regalati ad una casa di riposo, presumendo che, al limite, avrebbero potuto integrarli con quelli di un’altra serie.   
Invece, gli ospiti della struttura erano troppo occupati a guardare la televisione per pensare a trovare dei pezzi mancanti, tanto più che dopo l’arrivo anche il primo ferito si ruppe per l’ultima volta, al centro del corpo, e i tre frammenti vennero gettati.   
Le cose andarono sempre peggio: alcuni pedoni vennero dati come ciucci ai bambini più piccoli dei parenti in visita, altri furono portati via come soldatini dai loro fratelli più grandi. Le torri finirono come giocattoli per gatti, perché essendo cilindriche rotolavano bene. Alla fine il re nero si ritrovò solo e disperato nella scatola, che era finita in casa di una delle inservienti: l’aveva presa con l’intenzione di riverniciarla e usarla per la carta da lettere, e si era molto stupita nel trovarci dentro il re orfano. Con suo grave disappunto (si sentiva così solo e inutile che avrebbe quasi preferito essere buttato via, in modo da non soffrire più), lo infilò in una scatola di cianfrusaglie senza pensarci troppo, e se ne dimenticò per mesi, fino a quando il suo bambino, verso Natale, non cominciò a rovistare in giro per casa alla ricerca di oggetti che potessero servire come decorazioni.   
Appena visto il Re Nero, si mise a strillare di gioia così forte che la madre arrivò di corsa, tutta preoccupata.  
“Cos’è successo? Ti sei fatto male, tesoro?”   
“No mamma, guarda, guarda! Che bello! Mi mancava proprio uno dei Re Magi, ti ricordi?”   
“Beh, non mi sembra il caso di usare quell’affare. È vecchissimo, e probabilmente anche poco igienico. Come minimo sarà pieno di polvere.”   
“Allora vuol dire che lo lavo bene, ma lasciamelo tenere, dai. È proprio bello.”   
“E va bene. Ma solo se dopo che lo hai lavato è ancora intero. A guardarlo si direbbe che sta per spaccarsi da un momento all’altro.”   
Ma non fu così. Per un caso, in quella particolare serie di scacchi, i re neri erano risultati molto più resistenti del resto della produzione. Dal lavaggio emerse un re dall’espressione serena e maestosa, di sicuro aiutata dai complimenti del bambino: erano anni che nessuno lo degnava di qualcosa di più di uno sguardo distratto, altro che chiamarlo “bello”. Però lo era davvero, e lo diventò anche di più dopo che il nuovo padrone ebbe avuto il permesso di riverniciarlo.   
Colorò il vestito di verde, il mantello di rosso e la corona di argento, che sullo scuro faceva molto più effetto dell’oro.   
Non si era mai visto un Re Nero così bello, e dall’aria così felice, in nessun presepe del paese.


End file.
